


Etativel ➸ Zatanna Zatara

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, ay yo wassup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We're strong. We can survive this."in which zatanna zatara cannot handle her grief.





	Etativel ➸ Zatanna Zatara

"please, zee, don't leave."

"i'm sorry, boy wonder. i have to."

 

 

in which one of the world's strongest magicians is overcome with an unstoppable darkness


End file.
